Pirates of the Caribbean: The Flames of the Pearl
by Dark-Seductress-Kittanya
Summary: What if Will had an older sister? And Jack had a younger sister? What if they were best friends? What if Will's sister witnessed the mutiny? Rating may go up. R&R please. HET.
1. Prologue: Damned Navy Men and the Floof

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Flames of the Pearl  
  
Author: $0rcere$$_0f_the_$e@ Title: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Flames of the Pearl Summary: What if Will had an older sister? What if Jack had a younger sister? What if they had been best friends? What if Will's sister witnessed Jack and his sister's mutiny? What if she witnessed Bootstrap's demise?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. In fact I don't even fully own the storyline or idea for it. I DO fully own Aidan Dory Turner. My friend, Kat owns Cleo and we share the idea. Rating: Undecided. G, for now. Pairings: AT/JS & CS/WT Warnings: Elizabeth and Norrington bashing. Swearing. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___ Prologue: Those Damned Navy Men and Princess of Floofs. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Aidan Dory Turner was one of the most wanted women in Port Royal. She was twenty-three years old and still single, which was to be some wonder because of her amazing looks. She stood at five foot, six inches and weighed about a hundred and twenty pounds. Aidan had long, lush brown waves that tumbled down her back and murky green pools of emotion in her sparkling eyes. Her skin was as pale as parchment making some men wonder of her health.  
  
If she really wanted, she could have snapped her fingers and had every man in Port Royal at her disposal. Only thing was that Aidan did not want any of the men in Port Royal. The man she did want she could see only in her dreams. He was muscular, tanned and relatively young with long, raven dreadlocks and deep, insightful brown eyes. She seen him every night and was almost certian that she had known him before. In fact, she knew that she had known him before. Because of this, she made herself unavailable to the men of Port Royal, leaving Jonathan Gillette in the dumps.  
  
Aidan was jolted from her slumber by a knock on the door of the smithy. Groaning, she pulled herself from bed and made her way down the stairs. She quickly lit a candle and hung it on the wall. Whoever was at the door was impatient and started to hammer on the door again. She cursed her younger brother for being such a deep sleeper as she stubbed her toe on the workbench and swore. Finally, she opened the door and leaned on the frame, panting. Jonathan Gillette and James Norrington stood in front of her, frowning.  
  
"God, what do you want?" Aidan muttered, drowsily.  
  
"Hello, M...m...miss...Turn...Turn...Turner." Gillette stuttered, staring at her.  
  
Aidan looked down and realized that she wasn't exactly in decent dress. Her hair was a rat's nest and all she wore was one of her brother, William's shirts unbuttoned half way, exposing a large amount of cleavage and the large black pearl she had strung around her neck on a silver chain.  
  
"Stop your staring, you pervert." She growled in frustration, but did nothing to cover up her partially bare body.  
  
"Miss Turner, you are not of proper dress for a lady." Norrington scowled.  
  
"No! Really? Aren't you observant. Now, what can I do for you, Oh Nora, Princess of Floofs?" Aidan hissed.  
  
"That tone is inappropriate for a lady, Miss Turner." Norrington drawled.  
  
"Then it's a damned good thing I'm not a lady." She barked. "Now, are you here for a reason or just to torment me?"  
  
"Your sarcasm is inacceptable, Miss Turner." Norrington hissed.  
  
"Who said I was being sarcastic?" She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Alas, we have come to ask you or your brother to tell Master Brown of an order. In two days time, I'm to become Commodore Norrington. I'd like all thirty of my men to have brand new weaponry a week from tomorrow." Norrington mussed.  
  
"Right. Okay, and a flying pink elephant fish to match." Aidan said, but stopped at Norrington's glare.  
  
"Fine, I get it. No sarcasm. Your swords will be ready for pick up in a week." Aidan muttered.  
  
"See to it that it is. Good day, Miss Turner." Norrington turned and left. Gillette hung back a moment.  
  
"Ignore him, Aidan. He's never had any real fun. Besides, he's jealous of your popularity. I'll speak to you later. Good day." Gillette said before he turned and left.  
  
"Buenas noches!" Aidan called to him. Sighing, she slammed the door, From above she heard Will grunt and shift around. He was so damned lazy it wasn't even funny. So Nora, the Princess of Floof's was becoming Commodore. The whole Royal Navy was damned.  
  
WAIT! Did Bethie know yet?  
  
~END PROLOGUE ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
JL = Me. ($0rcere$$_0f_the_$ea) CJ = My sister. (Ceege) JD = Johnny Depp (Actor. JS) OB = Orlando Bloom (Actor. WT) KK = Keira Knightly (Actress. Elizabeth Swann) ZS = Zoe Saldana (Actress. Anamaria. Hope I spelled her name correctly.) LG = Legolas Greenleaf (LotR. OB plays his character.) JS = Jack Sparrow (IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE)  
  
Yeah, okay. My sister, Ceege is great. She loves to make little interludy type things, so I asked her permission to use them after my fics and she said sure. So here it is.  
  
OB, JD, CJ & JL are walking down an arab's open market. JD gets fascinated by a fortuneteller and stops to stare.  
  
FT(Fortune Teller): "I see all young man, sit."  
  
JD sits across from the man and gapes.  
  
FT: "My third eye says that your wife is mad." OB stands behind JD.  
  
OB: "Anyone can tell that. Only his wife or CJ can give him a black eye like that." CJ smiles.  
  
FT: "No, my third eye told me." JD gets intrested and pokes him in the forehead.  
  
FT: "What are you doing, young man?" JL snorts.  
  
JL: "Old man is more like it." JD glares at her and pokes guy again.  
  
FT: "I say, what are you doing, OLD man?" JD glares at JL again.  
  
JL: "WHAT?" JD pokes FT again.  
  
FT: (Gets fed up) "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
JD: "You said third eye. I wanted to see if it hurt when I poked it." FT smacks JD upside the head.  
  
FT: "Not like that, nincumpoop."  
  
JD: (Runs behind CJ) "WAAAH! He hit me."  
  
CJ: (Pats JD back) "It's okay, JD." Glares at guy.  
  
JD: (Bounces up and steals FT's wallet. Runs.)  
  
FT: "HEY! DUDE, GIMME BACK MY WALLET." Runs after JD.  
  
JD: (Bursts into tears.) "I didn't mean to." Hides behind OB.  
  
OB: (Steps aside.) "Man, you stole his wallet, I'm not saving you."  
  
JD: (Runs and steps on a huge, three-eyed, orange fish. Slips and falls on his ass. Bursts into tears.)  
  
OB: (Runs over to JD and 3I'z)  
  
JD: "Thank god you came to save me."  
  
OB: (Smacks JD upside the head.) Dude, you stepped on my fish."  
  
3I'z: (Stands upyes it has legs and rubs head. ...and arms. Don't ask where my sister gets these idea's but when you have a sugar high, they are hilarious.)  
  
JD: (Watches 3I'z for a moment. Then pokes it in it's middle eye.)  
  
3I'z: (Socks JD in the un bruised eyes.) "Son'ova!" (Grabs his eyes.) "OWWW!"  
  
OB: (Picks JD up by the scruff of the neck and carries him behind a palm tree that magically appears. Beats the crap outta JD) JD and OB come out from behind tree.  
  
JD: (Walks up to CJ and pokes her in third eye area.)  
  
CJ: (Picks him up by collar so they are face to face.) "Who's your daddy?"  
  
JD: "He's over there." Points to the right.  
  
MD(Mister Depp): "Hi, JD!" Falls backward into ocean that magically appeared.  
  
JD: "DADDY!"  
  
2 mins later  
  
Big parade magically appeared.  
  
CJ: "Look, JD. Look, OB. There's DeeDee, the elephant."  
  
CJ: "And look, there's...Uh Oh!"  
  
JD: "YOUR FISH!"  
  
OB: "Really? Where?"  
  
JL: "DEEDEE, NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
SQUISH  
  
3I'z eyes pop out like in cartoons.  
  
OB: (Starts sobbing.) "My fiiiiiiiiish."  
  
MD: "Oh, poor OB. Let's go buy you an ice cream."  
  
THE END...for now.  
  
ASN(Author's Sister's Note): 3I'z the fish is like Kenny from South Park. He NEVER dies. Although poor OB thinks he does. 


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

A/N: Sorry for any OOC's I may have. It's hard to get the characters to react to my additions. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___ Chapter One: The Beginning ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Elizabeth Swann sat in the dining room of the Governor's mansion, reading a novel when she heard a knock on the door. She put her book down as the butler came in followed by Will's older sister, Aidan. Aidan was wearing a tight bodice and a long, flowing skirt that were both a violet colour to bring out her eyes.  
  
"Hello, Bethie." Aidan greeted.  
  
"Aidan!" Elizabeth cried as she jumped up to hug her friend.  
  
"How are you?" Aidan asked.  
  
"Oh, fine! Bored, as usual." Elizabeth answered.  
  
"That's good. Hey, Bethie? Did you know that Princess Nora is to become Commodore?" Aidan questioned.  
  
"What? James' becoming Commodore? When? How?" Elizabeth asked frantically.  
  
"Nora, Princes of Floof's is becoming Commodore in two days because he was promoted. I think I answered all your questions." Aidan responded with a giggle.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bethie asked.  
  
"Absolutely! He told me himself." Aidan recalled.  
  
"I can't believe it." Elizabeth muttered.  
  
"I know. The whole Royal Navy is damned to hell." Aidan raged.  
  
"No, it's not that. If James becomes Commodore, he'll need a wife." Elizabeth answered.  
  
"NO! No. Hell NO! Tell him to stuff it. He can stick his engagement ring where the sun don't shine." Aidan growled.  
  
"I know. I wasn't going to accept. I was just considering." Elizabeth answered.  
  
"Well, you can consider this. If you so much as think of accepting for one second, I'll be forced to drive my pearl down your throat." Aidan growled, fingering her large pendant. "I think you need some fresh air, come on." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Cleo Sparrow was bored to death! She lay in the crow's nest of her friend's boat that she and her brother commandeered. Although her brother said they were just borrowing it, with every intention of giving it back. It was small and crowded on deck. Especially when her older brother was prancing around on it, like a fool. Cleo would much rather be up here where the wind could reach at her knotted, raven tangles and sting her mocha eyes.  
  
"Cleo! CLEO! CLEOPATRA!" Jack called.  
  
"That's not my name. It's Cleo. Simple as that. Savvy?" Cleo hollered down.  
  
"Tha's bloody lov'y. We're sinkin'." Jack answered.  
  
Cleo rolled her eyes and hopped down. The wind tugged at her shirt and allowed it to expose a large, black pearl on a silver chain. Her hand came up, instantly and tucked it back into her shirt before she grabbed a bucket and he;ped her brother bail.  
  
"Anamaria told you that there was a leak, that's why we couldn't take it, but nooooooo. Your bloody Jack Sparrow..." Cleo started rambling, but Jack cut her off.  
  
"Cap'ain, Cleo. It's Cap'ain Jack Sparrow." Jack interrupted.  
  
"That's lovely, it really is, but do I go around saying that I'm First Mate Cleo Sparrow?" Cleo barked.  
  
"No, but ye aren't First Mate, sister dear." Jack answered as he stopped bailing.  
  
"That's because you don't have a ship." Cleo stopped bailing as well.  
  
"The Pearl is still mine." Jack hollered, inches from his sister's face.  
  
"The Pearl is gone." Cleo snapped back. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Jack stood in the crow's nest with Cleo sitting at his feet as the half sunken ship came to port. Jack stepped off and turned to help Cleo out. Cleo glared at the hand before she decided to help herself out. Instead she slipped and Jack grabbed her hand, saving her from slipping into the cold water.  
  
"Welcome to Port Royal." A voice said from behind them, startling the siblings half to daeth.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Cleo barked.  
  
"Pardon? I should be asking you what your name is." The man asked.  
  
"I asked you first." Cleo snarled.  
  
"Mister Doe and Miss Smith." Jack answered, nudging his sister in the ribs.  
  
"Ah. Thank you. And Miss Smith, you have hardly the dress of a lady." He responded.  
  
"I'm no lady." Cleo answered, storming off the dock with her brother tagging behind. Her atittude seemed to remind him of a young Miss Turner that lived by here. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Aidan and Elizabeth were pacing the battlement together when Will found them. Aidan was chasing Elizabeth, actually. From what Will could see, Elizabeth was trying to contemplate over something that his sister obviously disapproved of.  
  
"What's got my two favourite women in such a tussle, may I ask?" Will questioned, puzzled. Aidan turned at the sound of her younger brother's voice.  
  
"SHE'S INSANE!" Aidan bellowed. "Bethie is stuck on marrying Nora."  
  
"Marry Norrington?" Will said, voice and mood dropping drastically.  
  
"I never said such a thing. I was just considering how to respond if he were to ask. Which is quite probable after he becomes Commodore." Elizabeth rambled.  
  
"Commodore? Norrington's to become Commodore?" Will asked.  
  
"Talk to your sister, she's the one he told. Unless of course she's telling another tall tale of hers." Elizabeth squawked.  
  
"I do not tell tale tales."(A/N: There's a tongue twister. Tina tells tall tales to Tommy. LOL! :P) Aidan chuckled, reaching out to swat Elizabeth. Elizabeth stepped back to avoid it and lost her balance. She tripped over the low wall and tumbled over the battlement.  
  
"ELIZABETH!" Will hollered, running over, beside Aidan.  
  
"Crap! I told them to add a rail." Aidan muttered before diving in after her friend, leaving Will to scream after her.  
  
~End Chapter One ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
This time I'm adding a song that Ceege and I created. Kat added a part at the end too, so I'll credit her as well. YES! I know it's supposed to be Orlando BUT Orland rhymes with This land. Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
Orland  
A song to the tune of This Land Is Your Land, Dedicated to ALL Orlando  
Bloom Fans and Orli himself  
by: J.L. and C.J. Lamère (last line by Kat) CHORUS: My man is Orland, Orland is my man  
He was an elf and, he was a pirate  
From Middle Earth to the Port Royal waters  
  
Orland was made to be with me.  
  
VERSE 1: He, I was stalking, ever since Friday  
He didn't see me, walk past his driveway  
I couldn't leave him be, sneak through his alley  
  
Orland was made to be with me  
  
CHORUS: My man is Orland, Orland is my man  
He was an elf and, he was a pirate  
From Middle Earth to the Port Royal waters  
  
Orland was made to be with me  
  
VERSE 2: When I was sleeping, I felt beside me  
When I was woken, there was no Orli  
I was mistaken, it was Chelsea  
  
Orland was made to be with me  
  
CHORUS: My man is Orland, Orland is my man  
He was an elf and, he was a pirate  
From Middle Earth to the Port Royal waters  
  
Orland was made to be with me  
  
CHORUS: My man is Orland, Orland is my man  
He was an elf and, he was a pirate  
From Middle Earth to the Port Royal waters  
  
Orland was made to be with me  
-Hey look he's going up a tree!- by Kat!! 


	3. Chapter Two: Old Memories

____________________________________________________________________________ ___ Chapter Two: Old Memories ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Cleo and Jack were lurking in the shadows of the beach under the battlement when two girls fell in th water a distance away.  
  
"It's rainin' women, 'tis." Jack hollered in glee.  
  
"You idiot!" Cleo muttered and smacked him around the head.  
  
"HEY! Easy there, luv." Jack muttered. "I'm off to save the lovely ladies. Doubt they meant ta fall off a 'igh wall."  
  
"You can't possibly save both of them." Cleo argued.  
  
"Can too." Jack shouted childishly.  
  
"Can not." Cleo responded.  
  
"Can too."  
  
"Can not."  
  
"Can too." During this little fight, the siblings failed to notice Aidan pulling Elizabeth from the water. Elizabeth was spitting water up on Aidan's bare shoulder. Both of them ignored the feuding pirates as Aidan focussed on getting Elizabeth to act with the human's not the fishes. Elizabeth coughed and sat up, blinking.  
  
"Can not."  
  
"Can too."  
  
"Ummmm... Excuse me?" Aidan asked, moving to stand behind them. A startled Cleo and Jack spun to face her. That's when Aidan saw it.  
  
Jack. Long, raven dreadlocks with his trinkets clicking together like music. His well built, tanned muscles flexed at every movement and his deep, chocolate brown eyes bore holes through her soul. It was the man of her dreams and he was standing right in front of her.  
  
Cleo rolled her eyes at how this girl was checking out her brother, but was surprised to find Jack mirroring her. There was something about this girl that piqued her curiosity. Everything about her was different from any Tortugan whore or wealthy Governor's daughter. Everything about her seemed familiar. Her wavy brown hair seemed familiar. Her murky green eyes seemed familiar. Her pale skin seemed familiar. Her tough, but musical voice seemed familiar. Her black pearl necklace seemed familiar.  
  
WAIT! Black pearl necklace? Cleo touched a hand over the lump in her shirt where her own necklace lay. Only herself and one other being had a necklace like this. But what were the chances that this girl in front of her was her best friend since age four? Her best friend was supposed to have been killed during the mutiny when they were thirteen. Ten long years ago.  
  
"That necklace looks familiar." Cleo stated to the girl.  
  
"Oh! This?" Aidan asked, pulling the pearl into her hand. Cleo nodded and checked that her own was well hidden. In the chance that this was not her long missed friend she would not want anyone to know she was here.  
  
"I got this when I turned six." She replied. "As far as I know, only two of these exist. This one and my best friend recieved one as well. My father and her brother gave them to us. It stands for freedom. Well, the Black Pearl stands for freedom. Twas a fine ship. Though, I've no idea what happened to it after the mutiny."  
  
During Aidan's speech, all Cleo could think of was that night, ten years ago.  
  
~~~ It was dark. Almost too dark to see anything beyond your palm in front of your face. Cleo was sitting in the crow's nest next to her best friend. The ship was rocking violently through the storm, but Cleo knew that her older brother, captain of this lovely ship, the Black Pearl, would get them to Tortuga in one piece.  
  
"How are my two best gal's fairing?" Mr. Turner asked, poking his head up over the crow's nest.  
  
"Good, daddy." Aidan cooed. She was always like that when she could get away with it, which mainly meant around her father and occasionally Captain Jack Sparrow, who coddled her to death.  
  
"Aye! We're fine, Mr. Turner." Cleo confirmed as she started to tie knots in the rigging to secure it.  
  
"Well, keep on your toes, girls." Mr. Turner finished and descended.  
  
"The storm's getting pretty bad, Cleo." Aidan muttered and helped her friend knot the ropes.  
  
"No, really?" Cleo snapped.  
  
"Don't you get snipy with me. I was just stating a fact." Aidan growled, going on the defence.  
  
"See, that's the problem with you, Aida." Cleo snarled, clawing at the ropes.  
  
"FLAWS?" Aidan squawked as she stopped tying the ropes. "Some friend you are. Point out all the flaws, why don't you. After all, isn't that what you say I'm full of? Can't be a pirate, can't be a friend. Can't be anything. Why don't you just ignore all the good traits." Aidan barked before she flung herself out of the crow's nest and down the rigging like a professional piratess.  
  
"AIDAN!" Cleo called in frustration.  
  
"What the hell d'ye want?" Aidan snapped up at her best friend.  
  
"Nothing." Cleo sighed.  
  
"Then why in the seven hells did you..." Aidan was cut off as sounds of battle faded in from below.  
  
Cleo heard the unmistakable grunt of her best friend fighting for her life. Without much thought other than to help her friend out, she unsheathed her sword and spun down the rigging.  
  
Sure enough, Aidan was crossing swords with Pintel, the fat, stubby pirate. Ragetti was taking this opportunity of her distraction to close in from behind. Up in the booms and rigging, Jack fought back to back with his best friend and Aidan's dad, Bill Turner. That reminded her that her own best friend needed her at the moment. Back to Aidan. Cleo jumped in and smashed Ragetti in the back of the head with her sword.  
  
"Miss me?" Cleo asked, spinning the stunned pirate to meet her face.  
  
"Was wondering when you'd join us on the side of not so evil." Aidan grunted. She slashed at Pintel, just skimming his gut. When he bent to check his wound, as these stupid pirates did, she slammed the hilt of her sword in his face creating a steady flow of blood from his already crooked nose.  
  
"Thought I'd watch the festivities for a bit." Cleo said, stabbing Ragetti's right eye through. Blood streamed out as he howled in pain. Cleo kicked him in the gut and affectively throwing him over the rail and into the carnivore infested water.  
  
"Seem fun?" Aidan asked, kneeing Pintel in the groin.  
  
"Loads. Why'd you think I joined? To save your useless ass?" Cleo called over her shoulder, flipping Twigg across her knee. She heard a sickening crunch of his spine giving way and threw him over the rail as well.  
  
"Are we the only pirates that wash?" Aidan muttered, flinging Pintel into the ocean. As Kohler stepped up, she grimaced and wiped her filthy hands on her once white pants.  
  
"Apparantly!" Cleo winced. Jacoby ran up, flailing his sword, beard smoking feriously. Cleo kicked him in the gut, making him stumble. Before she could do anymore, however, Aidan shoved Kohler into him and both pirates tumbled over board. Aidan wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve and headed over to Cleo, when rough hands grabbed her and flipped her onto their shoulder.  
  
"CLEO!" She hollered, realizing it was Bo'sun's shoulder she was held against. Cleo spun to see her best friend struggling with the taller pirate to free herself.  
  
"AIDAN!" Cleo gasped as two unknown lackeys of the first mate grabbed her up, making her drop her sword. That's when she seen Aidan's lying inches away. On a normal occasion, Bo'sun and any other threat would be a simple spar, but in their current position, no sir.  
  
The two were dragged up to the hull where First Mate Barbossa already had Bill tied up and Jack held captive.  
  
"Ahh! We have company, don't we, Jack?" Barbossa said, prolonging the a's in have and Jack. As he spoke he stepped closer to Aidan and traced her jaw with one grimy finger. She snapped at him, but he continued.  
  
"Don't touch her." Cleo snarled.  
  
"Ahh! Miss Cleo." He said and focussed his attention on the other rogue piratess. Cleo could only take so much, but unlike Aidan, her legs were free, so she kicked the smug man in the groin.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!" He screeched as he slouched over in pain.  
  
"You know better than that, Hector." Aidan spat at him. "Get your grimy paws off me." She snarled at Bo'sun who complied. Cleo shook her arms from the men holding her hostage.  
  
"Listen here, Hector." Cleo snarled.  
  
"You're going to free us, now." Aidan snapped.  
  
"Why'd I do that for you, Ms. Turner?" Barbossa asked.  
  
"Because...Because...Cuz, I know where Isla de Muerta is." Aidan growled.  
  
"Isla de Muerta? You drive a hefty bargain, my dear." Barbossa muttered as he thought it over.  
  
"Aidan, do you know what your doing?" Cleo hissed.  
  
"I have a rough idea." She whispered back.  
  
"This is stupid." Cleo muttered.  
  
"I know. I hope Dad's proud." Aidan murmured, glancing at her father.  
  
"He is. I can tell." Cleo said with a faint smile.  
  
"It's a deal, young Turner. Did anyone ever told you that you are a tad bit stupid?" Barbossa responded.  
  
"Aye! Many." Aidan answered. Barbossa nodded with a smile.  
  
"Throw them Turner's in the brig." He growled.  
  
"Cleo!" Aidan muttered.  
  
"AIDAN!" Cleo responded, as she watched her best friend and her brother's best friend get dragged below deck. ~~~  
  
"Aidan?" Cleo asked, snapping back to reality. The women in front of her squinted a moment then smiled.  
  
"Cleo?" She asked, quizzitively.  
  
"In the flesh." Cleo answered, revealing her own pearl necklace. "Jesus, I thought you were dead?"  
  
"Ya, most people call me Aidan." Aidan responded sarcastically to the Jesus comment.  
  
"Same as ever, aren't you?" Cleo muttered, fondly.  
  
"Why'd I bother changing?" Aidan asked, brushing her moist mop of waves from her face.  
  
"Aidan?" Jack asked. "As in Bill's Aidan?"  
  
"Aye! Hello, Jack." Aidan greeted and was soon enveloped in a warm, pirate's embrace.  
  
"Missed you to, Jack." Aidan chuckled.  
  
"Umm... Excuse me, Aidan, but your brother must think we have drowned." Elizabeth said from behind them.  
  
"Aww! Shit. Will's probably gone to that Floof already." Aidan muttered, pulling away from Jack's strong arms.  
  
"Aidan! Swearing." Elizabeth warned.  
  
"Are you my mother? No!" Aidan muttered before turning back to her friends. "You need a place to stay? Nora, Princess of Floof's isn't to fond of pirates, best you not be spotted."  
  
"Aye! We could use a place ta stay." Jack muttered.  
  
"Well, you best follow me then. If Nora finds you here... Well, let's just say it won't be a picnic." Aidan responded. "Elizabeth, head home before your Daddy dear starts biting off your maid's heads."  
  
"See you later, Aidan. As usual." Elizabeth said as she headed toward the port.  
  
"So... Nora, Princess of Floof's?" Cleo asked as they started to walk toward the smithy.  
  
"Well, you see..." Aidan's voice faded out as they walked off into town.  
  
A little monkey stuck it's head out from the shadow's a screeched. His owner, Hector Barbossa was going to hear from him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___ 


End file.
